


As You Wish

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [48]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, Logan struggles with feelingsTM, M/M, Oh my god they were roommates!, Remus Roman Janus and Patton are in it for half a second, Remus is Remus so he says some kinda gross stuff, Roommate!Analogical, Virgil and Logan are really soft, analogical - Freeform, and they were roommates!, but Virgil loves him regardless, but what's new, tiny bit of angst/fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: “Okay,” Logan says, sighing again because he wasn’t expecting to have this conversation tonight, “I’ve been wondering…”“Yeah?” Virgil asks, coaxing softly.“I’ve been wondering… if you think I’m a good boyfriend.” The look that flashes across Virgil’s face is positively incredulous.“What?! Lo, what kind of question is that? Of course, I think you’re a good boyfriend! I love you.” Virgil’s spine straightens as he bolts into a sitting position.“I love you too,” Logan says, sitting up too and meeting Virgil’s somewhat frantic gaze, “Very much. It’s just… I’m not sure if I’m doing what’s expected of me.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943131
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	As You Wish

Virgil sits in the darkened living room, scrolling aimlessly through Tumblr when he hears the creaking of floorboards and turns to see Logan standing behind the couch.

“Hey, L,” he greets lazily, smiling as Logan leans to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“It’s late,” Logan comments as if Virgil doesn’t already know that. But he isn’t just saying it to say it, and Virgil knows that too.

“Are you…” Logan trails off, losing his nerve but Virgil smiles.

“Yeah, I’m coming to bed. Don’t get your tie in a twist,” Virgil says with a laugh, setting his phone aside and standing up. Even in the mostly dark room, he can see the relief etched into Logan’s face.

“I – I wasn’t –,” Logan stutters, cutting himself off when Virgil wraps his arms around him, perching his chin on his shoulder.

“You weren’t… _what_? Going to ask me to come to bed with you?” Logan remains silent and Virgil’s lips curl into a smirk. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“It’s important for you to get an optimal amount of rest,” Logan says quietly, still held tightly in Virgil’s embrace.

“Oh, and that’s the _only_ reason you want me to sleep in your bed, then? Because I’ve got a perfectly good bed in my room,” Virgil says, positive that Logan’s face is breaking out into a blush. “You don’t want to cuddle?”

“Fine,” Logan says tersely, though there’s nothing but fondness in his tone, “I also want you to come with me because I want to… cuddle with you. Are you satisfied with that answer?”

“Oh, extremely,” Virgil says pulling away and leaning down to press another kiss to Logan’s lips. “Lemme go brush my teeth and I’ll be right there.”

Virgil walks into Logan’s bedroom after getting ready for bed, though he isn’t sure if it can just be called Logan’s room anymore. After all, for the past several weeks, Virgil’s been sleeping there, he’s got multiple articles of clothing in Logan’s closet and personal items strewn about the room. He might even dare to call it _their_ room at this point, though maybe just in his head. At least, for now.

That’s how things had started. Virgil’s never had a very healthy sleep schedule. As a result, his insomnia keeps him awake late into the night most of the time, and he’s usually lucky if he got four or so hours. This was something he’d been used to for a long time, something he hadn’t ever expected to change. That was until Virgil had found out about Logan’s fear of storms.

Virgil and Logan had been friends for several years, having met in high school and rooming together in college. They were closer than Virgil had been with anyone; he hadn’t known what it was like, to know someone so well, and in turn, to _be_ known so well. With that being said, Logan had managed to keep this fear under wraps for years, only letting it slip once he let out a loud yelp as lightning crackled outside the window, followed by a clap of thunder.

Virgil recalls how he ran into Logan’s room, afraid that something must’ve happened to him, only to find his friend huddled and trembling on his bed, with his head tucked between his knees. In all of the time that they’d known each other, this was the first time Virgil had ever seen his friend so vulnerable.

Logan had asked him to leave him alone, but Virgil wasn’t that dull. He couldn’t Logan in such a state, regardless of how embarrassed he must’ve been, so he stayed the whole night with him, refusing to leave his side. Virgil’s presence lulled Logan into a state of calm, and for the first time in years, Virgil slept the whole night through.

They did their best to dance around one another, but their apartment was only so big, and their feelings were inescapable. Within a few days, they’d confessed a love that had been budding all the time they’d known each other, a love that was the real reason they continued to live together, despite not _really_ having to. A love that neither of them understood in full, but desperately wanted to learn more about.

They’ve only been dating for a few short weeks now, and so many things are still unsaid, still unknown, but it’s a hopeful kind of mystery, one that Virgil’s happy to explore. Virgil slides into bed beside Logan, immediately pulling him close.

“Don’t forget it’s our turn to host movie night tomorrow,” Virgil reminds Logan, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pausing. “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Logan says, hoping Virgil will believe him. A foolish thought, really. Virgil turns over, flicking the bedside lamp back on, no longer allowing Logan’s insecure to be shrouded in darkness.

“Bullshit,” Virgil says sharply, but worry permeates his voice all the same, “You just went all stiff – also, I _know_ you. What’s going on in that big brain of yours?” Logan lets a sigh roll past his lips as Virgil stares intently, his chin propped on his arms and eyes studying every aspect of his expression.

“Okay,” Logan says, sighing again because he wasn’t expecting to have this conversation tonight, “I’ve been wondering…”

“Yeah?” Virgil asks, coaxing softly.

“I’ve been wondering… if you think I’m a good boyfriend.” The look that flashes across Virgil’s face is positively incredulous.

“ _What_?! Lo, what kind of question is that? Of course, I think you’re a good boyfriend! I _love_ you.” Virgil’s spine straightens as he bolts into a sitting position.

“I love you too,” Logan says, sitting up too and meeting Virgil’s somewhat frantic gaze, “Very much. It’s just… I’m not sure if I’m doing what’s expected of me.”

“What’s expected of you?” Virgil asks, confused as ever, “Babe, what the hell are you talking about?” Logan reaches for his glasses that are set on the nightstand on, slipping them on with a slightly trembling hand.

“I haven’t taken you on a real date yet.”

“Okay, yeah, but _I_ haven’t taken you on a real date, either,” Virgil counters, “It’s a two-way street. Also, we hang out all the time. We go get coffee or to movies together constantly. I don’t care what we’re doing, as long as I’m spending time with you.” Logan only slightly resents the warmth that blooms in his chest as a result of the sentimental statement. Virgil’s always been exceptionally good at making Logan feel better, but that can’t hinder the fact that self-consciousness has cocooned him.

“I – well, I-I enjoy spending time with you too, obviously,” Logan stutters, his hand settling near his neck reflectively before he remembers he’s in his pajamas, and as a result, void of a tie to straighten, “But it feels like there are things largely expected of me that I haven’t done.” Virgil quirks an eyebrow.

“Like what?”

“I haven’t ever gotten you flowers.” Virgil can’t help it; he lets out a laugh.

“Babe, they die in a couple of days. I don’t need you to buy me flowers.”

“Yes, but, the other day you got me a coffee and a brownie from that bakery I like just because you were ‘thinking of me’,” Logan says.

“I _was_ thinking about you,” Virgil says, “Is that what’s getting you so worked up? A pastry? You get me coffee all the fucking time, L.”

“But- but it’s different now. You’re my boyfriend, and I… I haven’t been doing enough.”

“Oh, Logan,” Virgil coos, a tone of voice that makes Logan feel light and airy, “Baby, _no_. Is that what you think? That you aren’t doing enough for me?” Virgil asks, taking Logan’s hand in his. Logan does his best to swallow the building lump in his throat.

“I… I suppose,” Logan muttered, shame tinting his words.

“And yet _I’m_ the one with crippling anxiety,” Virgil mutters, half to himself, before squeezing Logan’s hand, “I’m so sorry, babe. I had no idea you felt this way.” Logan averted his eyes.

“You had no reason to. I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, but I should’ve known,” Virgil says, his thumb grazing a gentle circular pattern over his boyfriend’s knuckles, “I need you to know that you’re absolutely enough for me. Logan, you’ve been my best friend for years, and I’ve loved you for nearly as long. We’re not exactly taking the convention route here – and that’s okay! We don’t need to go on ‘official’ dates right away. You don’t need to buy me flowers – hold on, do you want me to buy _you_ flowers?” Logan bit his lip, but the blush that infiltrated his face was incrementing all the same.

“Okay, I’m definitely getting you flowers.”

“Y-you don’t have to.”

“Shut up,” Virgil said, though not unkindly, “I love you, Logan Croft, and I mean that with all my heart.” Logan lets out a deep breath, leaning his head against Virgil’s shoulder, their hands still linked.

“I love you too. Very much. I apologize; I’ve been acting irrationally. It’s just…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Virgil insists, and Logan wants to believe him, “You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Silence settles over the pair for a long moment, and Logan is about to turn the lights off and pull the covers back over them before Virgil speaks up again.

“Do you still want to do Movie Night tomorrow? We can reschedule if you want.”

“Yes,” Logan answers, lost in the beautiful rare sight that was Virgil without his makeup (Not to say that the eyeshadow isn’t a good look because really, it is). Logan often can’t believe this wonderful person, so incredible and full of wit and dark humor has chosen him. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone. I know everyone was looking forward.”  
  
“They’ll live, if you don’t want to,” Virgil says, his tone not shying away from seriousness, “I mean it, you know. I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Logan takes a deep breath.

“And you are comfortable, then?” Virgil blinks, confession settling onto his face.

“Huh?”

“You’re comfortable telling our friends about us,” Logan clarifies, “Roman, Remus, Patton, and Janus. You’re alright with telling them?”

“I’m comfortable with whatever _you’re_ comfortable with,” Virgil says simply, “And if you aren’t, then we’ll wait. Okay?”

Logan can’t help but feel surprise wash over him. He supposes he’d expected Virgil, so riddled with anxiety and self-doubt, to have a similar reaction, a similar hesitation. But he isn’t. He seems perfectly fine with telling their friends about the status of their relationship.

It isn’t as though Logan expects a poor reaction. It’s not exactly a secret that Logan and Virgil have feelings for each other and have for some time. But for whatever reason, Logan can’t shake the self-doubt that he isn’t ready, that maybe something’s missing. Virgil _is_ ready, though, and he’s keeping him from that. He doesn’t want to do that, regardless of how irrationally scared he may be.

“Feelings are… a difficult thing,” Logan manages, though his words aren’t quite cooperating with him.

“Yeah, they can be.”

“I don’t always know how to make sense of them,” Logan continues, “Oftentimes, I feel so blindsight by them. And… I’m sorry, for how hesitant I am. And how much of a learning curve loving you has been.”

“You don’t need to keep saying sorry,” Virgil urges. Logan worries his bottom lip, his head still resting on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Be that as it may, I’m glad that I’m learning. I can’t thank you enough for your patience and understanding… We should, uh, continue movie night as scheduled.”

“Yeah? You sure?”

“I’m positive,” Logan says (he is by no means positive, but it sounds a lot better than ‘maybe’).

The roommates drift to sleep not long after that, whispering repeated words of love and affirmation. Logan can’t help but feel a little better, despite the self-doubt that’s been eating at him.

In the morning, Virgil wakes to find breakfast prepared for him.

“You’re too sweet, Lo. You didn’t have to,” Virgil says, greeted with a kiss.

“No, but I _wanted_ to.”

Later, when Logan arrives home, he finds a small bouquet of blue flowers sitting on the table addressed to him, and his heart soars.

=+=

By the time that everyone has arrived for movie night, Virgil isn’t too sure what to expect. He’ll give Logan as much space as he needs, just as he said, but Logan’s had an uncharacteristic pep in his step all day long, and it doesn’t seem to be diminishing, even in the company of friends.

“I think we should watch a romance,” Roman declares, earning a groan from his brother.

“UGH – you _always_ want a romance. Where’s the flavor? The blood and guts?” Remus asks, earning a playful swat from Janus that does little to shut him up.

“It’s Logan’s turn to pick a movie out,” Virgil points out, and suddenly all eyes are on the nerd, “It’s your choice, L.” Logan thinks for a moment, eyes scanning the films on the shelf.

“ _The Princess Bride_ ,” he says, earning a look of surprise from everyone in the room. “What? Is no one interested?”

“It’s not that,” Patton says softly, his shock just as evident as everyone else’s, “It’s just kind of a… surprise, coming from you, teach. That’s all.”

“That’s gotta be the understatement of the century,” Roman declares dramatically, “This nerd, picking such a movie has to be some kind of scientific anomaly or something!”

“Would you all rather we watch something else, then?”

“No,” Virgil cuts in, fondness evident in his voice, “No, that’s the movie you chose. Let’s watch _The Princess Bride_.” The rest of the group continues to mumble about the surprising choice, but no one raises an issue with it and the movie is popped in and Janus puts some popcorn in the microwave. When the timer beeps, Virgil nudges Logan.

“Hey, L, can you get the popcorn?” Virgil asks and Logan nods. He rises to his feet, before cupping Virgil’s cheeks softly, their lips meeting just briefly before he pulls away.

“As you wish, my starlight.” Virgil breaks out into a blush as he watches Logan retreat into the kitchen and the friend group breaks off into chatter.

“I knew it!” Roman says.

“That’s the worst lie I’ve heard in a while,” Janus snipes, “Let’s be real, Roman, you had no idea.”

“ _Awww_ , you guys,” Patton coos at an embarrassed looking Virgil, “Why didn’t you say anything? This is so sweet!”

“The emo nightmare and the nerd are screwing!”

“REMUS!” Several voices screech, but Logan’s riding the wave of emotion far too much to pay much mind to what’s going on in the next room, especially when Virgil sneaks up behind him and wraps him in an embrace, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You little shit,” Virgil mutters affectionately, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Nice reference.”

“Thank you,” Logan says, turning around in his arms with a bright smile.

Logan knows he still has a long way to go in terms of understanding his emotions and acclimating to being in a relationship, but he’s sure this is a good start. Virgil thinks so too, kissing him in the kitchen until Remus walks in and wolf-whistles and the movie begins. Logan and Virgil hold each other the whole way through, their smiles unwavering.

=+=

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request on my Tumblr, exhaustedfander. I'd love to hear what you thought, and as always, have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
